Ambulatory electrocardiogram (ECG) monitoring can be useful to detect transient cardiac abnormalities or problems that are difficult to detect using a standard ECG recording device. One type of device used for ambulatory ECG monitoring is an event recorder which can be worn or carried by the user to record ECG data for typically a relatively short duration. The event recorder can continuously record ECG data while only storing the most recent ECG on a rolling basis, and/or the event recorder can be activated manually by the user to record ECG data. Conventionally, the ECG data from the event recorders are sent to a receiving center or the user's physician where the ECG data can be interpreted by a specialist.
However, the ease of use of such ambulatory ECG monitors, as well as the widespread availability of such device for operation by patients themselves, a tremendous amount of patient-specific medical data is being generated. Although automated solutions to review and analysis of this data have been proposed and are being developed (see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/076,076, filed Nov. 8, 2013 and titled “ELECTROCARDIOGRAM SIGNAL DETECTION”), such techniques are most valuable to pre-screen or triage the medical information, some or all of which may still have to be reviewed by trained medical technicians and/or physicians.
Review of other medical data, such as medical imaging data including x-rays, MRIs, ultrasound, CT scans, PET scans and the like, is traditionally interpreted by one of the patient's medical providers. Alternatively, medical data is increasingly outsourced to specialists for interpretation. These outsourcing specialists can be located overseas and can belong to an outsourcing center that provides low cost medical data interpretation services. U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,479 to Henley (“Method and System for Provision and Acquisition of Medical Services and Products”) describes an online matching method and system for verifying medical service provides and allowing verified providers to bid on personal medical services. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 8,150,750 to Ray titled “Systems and Method for Managing Expert Content”. U.S. Publication No. 2012/0123891 to Neilesh Patel titled “Professionally-Qualified Bidding System for a User Seeking Professional Services” also describes a systems and method related to using auction systems to match medical providers with users seeking medical services.
However, such systems as those provided above do not adequately pre-sort or triage the information to be reviewed. Further, such systems are adapted more for small, discrete amounts of information (e.g., single patient consultations, etc.), and do not work well at handling the large amounts of information that may be generated by ambulatory ECG systems and the like. What is needed are systems and methods capable of pre-screening, organizing and matching (triaging) such medical information, and particularly ECG information, before or as part of the auctioning process. Described herein are systems and methods related triaging and bundling medical information (e.g., ECGs) that may address the shortcomings of existing and proposed systems.